I'll just call you my conscience
by losttimelady
Summary: A short one shot drawing on events in 'The Han Solo Trilogy', to give a reason to why Han came back to help distroy the Death Star in Episode IV. Some minor spoilers. Please read and review. I'm seasoned fanfic writer but this is my first Star Wars fic.


_In an attempt to ease myself back into writing fanfictions I thought I'd try a bit of light 'writer's digest' so to speak and get on with writing fanfics for a series of films I haven't touched on, which is a surprise since I've been a fan of _Star Wars_ for, to use the tired cliché, ever._

_So here it is, my first ever _Star Wars _fan fiction. I have been recently reading the _Han Solo Trilogy_ which has been really inspiring and so I have subsequently drawn from those books._

_I don't own the rights to _Star Wars _(damn it!). And I use Mr Lucas' characters with the up most respect._

_Apologies if you've read similar fics to this one before. And since I'm not particularly well clued up on the subtleties of the EU, I apologise for continuity errors._

_Well, here goes nothing…_

I'll just call you my conscience

_Hay, Luke, may the force be with you._

And he'd meant it too. For the first time in years he'd meant it, even if before he'd called it by another name. _The life-power_ as Dewlanna had called it to be precise. Han thought briefly of the sacrifice his childhood friend and foster mother had made, and felt a pang of guilt. _Haven't I paid that debt by saving Chewie?_ He thought and shook his head, _great, what a time to get a conscience!_

Chewbacca gave a meaningful _grrunnn_ to Han who swivelled around in his chair to face the Wookiee.

"I know what I'm doing." Han said for certainly not the first time today. Who was he kidding? He'd pay of Jabba, and then what? Go back to running spice? Rounds of meaningless games of Sabacc? Casual girl friends with no strings attached? Actually when you put it that way it didn't sound _all_ that bad. That was the life of Han Solo, emphasis on the _solo_. Well, as solo as you could be with an indebted Wookiee for a shadow.

Chewie intoned something as Han glanced away briefly that made the pilot shoot his friend a poisonous look.

"What do you mean, 'remember Nar Shaddaa'?" Han asked, knowing _exactly _what his co-pilot meant. Nar Shaddaa also known as The Smuggler's Moon, had been Han and Chewie's home many years ago, (he'd admit it felt far longer). In an attempt to wipe out smuggling and cripple the Hutt's grip on the Outer Rim, the local Moff had been ordered to destroy the smuggling trade in the Y'Toub system, which included the total destruction of the moon.

Through as series of underhanded dealings between the feet Admiral of the invading Imperials and the Desilijic clan of Hutts, the brave smugglers of the doomed moon had mounted a defensive, fought and won. Han knew how easy it would have been for everyone to turn their tails (if they had them) and jump to hyperspace quicker than you could say 'profit margin'. But Han, like all the others had known that there where many innocent people on the planet. None of them deserved to die.

As if voicing his own thoughts Chewie growled something softly as he made a few adjustments in preparation for their planned hyperspace jump back to Tatooine.

"I know they don't deserve to die. But Nar Shaddaa wasn't up against a Death Star!" Han snapped defensively.

_Look, I ain't in this for your revolution, and I'm certainly not in it for you, Princess. I expect to be well paid. I'm in it for the money._

Leia's response to that line suddenly cut into him. He did care about others. Yes, yes he did! _How _dare_ she make a comment like that? Who was she to_… Han began to demand in his head only to cut himself off. Wasn't that what he'd told Bria as well? _Bria. _The thought of her still was like a punch to the stomach. _It had only been days hadn't it?_ Well, he did care…

Chewie _gruu ruuhhnn_-ed at Han telling him that the navicomputer had laid in a course and was ready. Han hesitated and Chewbacca could sense the reason. The Wookiee cocked his head to one side and innocently asked Han why he was hesitating.

"One way or another I'm going to regret this!" Han exclaimed throwing his hands in the air in a defeatist gesture. His co-pilot chucked softly, informing his friend that he knew he'd come round to his way of thinking.

"And I'm regretting it already." Han muttered standing, "I'll just call you my conscience shall I, you over-grown furball?" Chewie stifled another laugh as he shifted a little in his co-pilot's chair ready to take over main controls.

"I'm firing up the main guns." Han said before returning to his seat, grabbing a little-used head set. He then quickly set to tapping in rebel comm frequencies on the communicator. Han began to hear rebel voice chatter in his head set confirming the correct channel. It didn't sound too good.

Far off in the distance, barely visible through the cockpit's view ports, the faint streaks of explosions blossomed on the looming space station and a knot formed in Han's stomach. _Here we go…_

"About turn, full speed!" Han said in his most military sounding voice to the Wookiee who complied with an eager sounding growl.

Somehow he knew that this detour was going to be a far bigger one than he was bargaining for. _That_ seemed to be a running theme of late.

_The things I do for people…_ Han's mind gowned.

* * *

_Plese leave a comment or criticism. Both greatly appriciated._


End file.
